Talk:Jay Jones
Jimmy Jones As per the info on regarding Jay and Jimmy Jones, this needs to be split up. --Myko 18:31, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I don't see why -- he was credited as three (or more) different names during TOS, but he is still the same person (we don't have separate pages for "James Kirk" and "James T. Kirk", the same goes for "Majel Barrett" and "Majel Roddenberry" ) --Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:14, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I should have been more clear. I was referring to this comment: "Jimmy Jones is the brother of regular stunt performer Jay Jones. The resemblence is strong, but Jim Jones has a scar by his mouth the "other Jones" does not have.". --Myko 04:06, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Apparently the pages were merged in error then, and should be separated, provided this is true. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:16, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Yes, if you look at the cast list for "Catspaw" and "Friday's Child", they are both credited to "Jimmy Jones." That actor and Jay Jones, appearing in episodes following, are two different people--brothers. If you compare Jackson with Mallory, although they look aimilar, you will notice disparities, too. '' ---- This is currently being discussed again on Talk:Jimmy Jones. -- Cid Highwind 12:06, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Merge The IMDB link links to Jay Jones IMDB page as they are credited as the same person there, I have no inclination to register and submit edits to IMDB so someone with better judgement decide what to do with it. Also, so far I've only moved Jackson to Jimmy as they are really hard to tell apart. Jimmy has a mold on his cheek and less of a dimple in his chin. I'm thinking Gideon guard as well as the Klingon might be him as well. No idea on the stunt doubles of course, some research in the Concordance when I get home might help. --Myko 07:20, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :I don't know, can we have some proof that they are actually brothers and not the same person, just credited with different names? A mold and a lesser dimple on his chin isn't proof enough, IMHO. --Jörg 08:35, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::There's also a discussion about this, more than one year old, here: Talk:Jay Jones. Since then, there hasn't been any proof, and I can't find any information regarding a possible brother on the web - maybe I was looking in the wrong places, and you can help us out, Myko. However, if there isn't anything to prove that there are indeed two different actors, we should probably have just one page. The images itself are rather inconclusive. -- Cid Highwind 10:12, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::I now checked the article - the information about Jimmy and Jay being two different actors was added in this edit by an anonymous contributor that only edited on 2005-05-30, and surely can't be contacted via his talk page more than a year later. I'm not saying the information is incorrect, but we need a reliable external resource for that - right now, every uncited comment in an article is based on another uncited comment in another article. I'm adding some " " now. -- Cid Highwind 12:24, 19 September 2006 (UTC) The uncredited contributor is the user known as Kurt of North Bend I believe, but I have no evidence other than editing style and choice of subjects. I've not been able to find any information online regarding them either, except for the comment here. They are credited by different names though, and there are discrepancies between for example Jackson and Mallory that are hard to attribute to for example image quality, in my opinion. The mold, dimple, and also the scar on the right side of "Jimmy's" mouth. I'll see if I can dig up better images from closeups tonight. --Myko 13:03, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::Meanwhile, I tried to contact Kurt via his talk page - but his last edit was in 2005, so he's probably unavailable, too. Can someone perhaps check his other contributions, maybe all information he added is from the same source (some TOS compendium, perhaps)? -- Cid Highwind 13:28, 19 September 2006 (UTC) I was following Kurt's additions quite rabidly when he was making them, as they often contained useful bits of trivia that I'd never seen anywhere else before. This gave me the impression that it was from his own personal notes stemming from years of watching various 60's and 70's television shows. --Myko 14:11, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::Mole.. mole.. mole.. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:12, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Uhm.. what? --Myko 20:33, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::The facial feature is called a mole. Austin Powers might be preoccupied by it and say "moley moley moley". -- Captain M.K.B. 20:39, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::: There are several comments refuting this at this forum discussion, using your "find"/"search" function in your browser, look for comments by "Todd Pence", who also references a supposed interview by Jay (which seems to be the one referenced on his page from some "Science Fiction Television Series" book) and some comment about him (Jay) asking a neighbor kid about some techno-babble for the episode this guy (Jimmy) supposedly appeared in. I emailed that individual for some clarification on his sources and perhaps he will respond here with some "concrete" evidence. This seems to be also covered, almost conclusively on the episode page. So it would seem that the citable source would trump the "observational speculation", and so these two pages probably should be (re)merged. --Alan 18:08, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Science crewman Wait just a second, doesn't his science division officer appearance make more appearances as a engineer? USS Enterprise crewman 22, sciences.jpg|Crewman in The Immunity Syndrome USS Enterprise crewman 22, operations.jpg|Obviously the same crewman in "And the Children Shall Lead" These two crewmen are obviously the same, unless there are any objections, I suggest we move this crewman to Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. 'Cause you did that with other officers! SketchFan98 (talk) 10:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC) : You are correct. (And for that matter, they mucked up the science personnel page haphazardly throwing them in there like the order didn't matter.) --Alan (talk) 11:26, July 11, 2019 (UTC)